Spite
Spite is a NightWing belonging to WeLikeIke47. Please do not steal or use without my permission. Appearance First Appearance: Spite looked just like any other NightWing dragonet. He has no teardrop scale, and nothing appearance-wise to set him apart from other NightWings. The only really notable thing is the burns on his tail and back legs, which several other NightWings along with him have due to the volcano erupting. Second Appearance: Spite, now an adult dragon, has a few things to set him apart. For one, his burns haven't healed completely, unlike the others'. Despite the NightWings looking pathetic and powerless in other tribes' eyes, due to the Dragonets of Destiny saying that they had no NightWing powers, Spite still carries a certain dignity that most NightWings have lost. He has a Light blade, an old weapon he found while exploring a cave, but he is rarely seen with it. Personality As a dragonet after the volcano erupted, Spite felt the same as many other NightWings. He was depressed and blamed himself for not doing enough to save his family, and felt powerless because, although they did not realize it, the Dragonets of Destiny took away a precious memory the NightWings held onto, that was, their legendary NightWing powers. They had become a lifeline for the NightWings, even if they didn't have any. Well, Spite thought he had them... and gave up after the world knew they didn't. When he grew up into an adult, he had regained some of his composure, becoming the leader and founder of his own group. He understands much more at this point, and knows that everyone has done certain things, maybe things they aren't proud of. Spite is seen to be merciful, yet unyielding in certain thoughts and opinions. He is calm, almost too calm in some situations, but that makes him a reliable and relatively trustworthy companion to have. History Spite was six when the volcano erupted. He had known that things were off prior to the event, although he couldn't explain why. He thought that maybe he had precognition. But when the volcano erupted... it hit hard. Before it did, Spite was trying to wake the NightWings that had been hit by sleeping darts, some of which were his brother, and parents. However, the darts had a time span of hours, so his efforts were useless. As the volcano started to shake violently, and everyone else was trying to flee, Spite was still trying to save them. But as the last of the RainWings ran past, two grabbed Spite to get him away. Spite struggled against them, screaming for them to let him go back. As they pulled him away, he saw the lava come and swallow up the bodies of the sleeping NightWings. Once outside the tunnel, he tried to run back into it, but once again, the RainWings stopped him from doing so. He heard the RainWings telling the NightWings to proclaim the RainWings queen Glory as their new queen. He heard most reluctantly shout her name, and the RainWings prodding them to shout it louder. Spite decided that he wanted nothing to do with this Glory. She had caused all those NightWings to die... and yet Spite blamed himself a bit for not being stronger, so that he could've escaped the grip of the RainWings, and save them all. Spite was now an orphan, with no family left. The next couple of years were an internal struggle for Spite. It was often that he would have a spat with the RainWing queen, yelling and sometimes crying. The RainWings would never understand what had happened. All the NightWings tried to help each other in their time of broken hearts, but sometimes, it was just no use. When Spite turned eleven, he left the rainforest, sick of it all. He roamed around the land, in no extreme danger because the war was now over. He was occasionally attacked by a dragon who fully believed that the NightWings had no powers whatsoever. Spite managed to pull out of every one. This period of time was very emotional for Spite, as he sometimes questioned whether it'd be better if he were dead. When he was about thirteen, he founded a group he named Team Loyalty. He had its purpose to be helping others, especially those who couldn't help themselves. He wanted for it to be a home for those dragons with broken hearts and troubled souls. He soon had other dragons join him. In a span of around a year or so, Team Loyalty expanded. They now had two orphanages, run by kindly dragons. Spite was very fond of young dragonets, even RainWings. When he was fourteen, a tragic accident happened. An orphanage caught on fire due to a lightning strike. Few dragons were going in to help, so Spite started after the others. Some of Team Loyalty tried to hold him back, saying he would die if he did. Spite was reminded of his past, of the RainWings pulling him back before he could save his friends and family. He didn't have a choice back then. But he had a choice - and a chance - now. And Spite reminded himself of this all. He went ahead despite their protests. They saved all the dragonets, a few with minor burns, but otherwise okay. Spite sustained a few more burns than most of the rescuers, and inhaled a lot of smoke, but turned out alright. This proved to be quite a scare for Spite, first afraid of lava due to the volcano eruption from his youth, and now the fire that could've killed so many innocent dragonets. Spite is seen a few times after by other characters. Reference 1. What is your character’s full name? do they go by a nickname? Spite. Just Spite. No nicknames either, he feels his name is just too short for that. 2. When were they born? Two months before the Brightest Night, at nightfall. Also on the volcanic island. 3. What are their parent’s names? do they know their parents? why/why not? Strongheart and Warfighter. Yes, at least until they died, as the family was very close. 4. Do they have any brothers or sisters? One brother, Watchful. 5. What tribe are they? does this effect their upbringing or personality at all? NightWing. As he was raised with other NightWings and lived on the volcano, this affected him a lot. 6. What is their complexion like? what kind of expression is normal for them? Kind of pale, and he's often seen in a contemplative, thoughtful expression. 7. What body type are they? any other distinguishing features other members of their tribe would notice? Pretty solidly built, but also a bit thin. He didn't ever really recover from the lack of food. He retains burns on his legs and tail years after they should've faded. 8. What is their opinion on other tribes? Spite is cool with most tribes; it's really just RainWings that he's rough with. 9. Are they judgmental of others? what do they look for in companions? enemies? He was, at first, but tries not to be, so he can be a better leader. He looks for the best qualities in other dragons, but tries to not overlook the bad ones, so that they can help each other improve. He is one of a few who try to understand his enemies, trying to listen to their stories and beliefs and why they are doing what they're doing. 10. Have they ever been to another tribe's territory? what did they think? did anything good/bad happen? He's been all over. He thinks that the SkyWing territory is very peaceful, the SandWings' hold tradition close, and the IceWings try their best to be fair. Nothing bad has happened to him, really, and for that he's grateful. 11. What are they like when they stay up all night? do they stay up all night in the first place? He couldn't sleep a lot after the eruption, and was miserable and kind of depressed in the morning. 12. Have they ever been in trouble? are they honest or do they lie to dodge blame? As a little dragonet, he tried to blame everything on his friends or brother, but was such a terrible liar that he eventually gave up. As a result, he's pretty honest and straighforward nowadays. 13. What do they do on rainy days? any other hobbies? For some reason, Spite always goes outdoors and sits on a certain rock out in the open on rainy days. No one can explain why he does this. It's just something for Spite to know, and he knows it alone. Dragons who have seen him doing this note that he always looks up at the sky, especially in early moring or at nightfall. On another note, he's very fond playing musical instruments, like the piano. 14. What traits and ideas do they value? Spite is very fond of those who are understanding and look for the best in others. He believes it to be one of, if not the best, trait to have. 15. What word do they overuse the most? what word do they despise? He is notably fond of the phrase 'I guess'. He hates the word accident, because that's what all the RainWings told him his family's deaths were. 16. What do they wear in public? anything? He appears not to wear anything special, but sometimes, Spite can be seen wearing a necklace with a single SandWing scale on it. 17. Do they have any tattoos, piercings, or other artificial modifications? what are the stories behind them? None at all. 18. What type of environment are they most comfortable in? do they handle stress well? A stable, constant environment is best. He can handle a fair amount of stress, a lot more that most can. 19. Do they have any enemies? why are they enemies? A whole lot of RainWings. Just his past that he can't seem to get over, especially how careless he believes they were with sleep darting the NightWings. 20. What inspires them? who are their role models? what do they aspire to be/do? He hasn't had much for inspiration, its mostly just been him telling himself to do better. He aspires to lead to a better, more thoughtful world. Category:NightWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (WeLikeIke47)